


Not Even A Simple Waltz

by alienchrist



Category: Escaflowne
Genre: Dancing, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-18
Updated: 2008-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienchrist/pseuds/alienchrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after the events of the show, Van reappears in Prince Chid's life. They find they have an unusual connection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even A Simple Waltz

Chid was surprised to find Van in the library. The king of Fanelia hadn't expressed much interest in the room when Chid gave him the tour. In fact, when Chid attempted to impart the story of how these books were salvaged from the wreckage of the old palace, Van met him with crossed arms and a mumbled admonition that he "wasn't much of a book person."

The library was probably the only quiet place in all of Freid right now. Ten years after Zaibach tore it apart, Prince Chid had successfully fulfilled his goal to restore the duchy. As a celebration of the land's renewed pride, Chid was throwing a lavish ball. Van wasn't a ball person, either, but he was advised to put in appearance as a show of friendship and support.

Van would have blown the whole thing off, but a letter from a friend convinced him otherwise. Allen did not want to show his face in Freid. He asked in that irritatingly courtly way of his if Van might be troubled to tell him how Chid was after all these years.

Allen's son was no longer a child. Chid had grown to be a gracious leader who still bore striking resemblance to his father. The sharper aspects of Allen's face were lessened by the soft influence of Marlene. The deep blue of his eyes were filled with a strange calm and gentle humor instead of that tired, haunted look that overcame Allen when he wasn't trying so desperately to shine.

"I did not expect to find you here, your highness," said Chid quietly, after clearing his throat to let Van know of his presence.

The older man leaned against the frame of one tall window, staring out at the autumn rain. His expression was unreadable as the dark clouds he studied. While he gave no acknowledgment that the young duke was there at all, Chid continued.

"There were some women from Asturia asking after you. And your attendant, the one with the tail, is looking for you as well."

"Let them look."

"Shall I bring tea here? I regret we have not had time to catch up. I've been busy with preparations."

"…"

When Chid darted into the hallway, Van assumed he left him in peace. Wrong. Chid returned with a tray of tea, and began to pour them both cups.

"No servants?"

Van glanced over to where Chid had settled at a low table.

"You didn't strike me as one to appreciate the hard work of my servants. Besides, they are preparing for the party. Would you like sweet milk in your tea?"

"Sure."

Finally, Van sat down across from Chid. What a strange sight. Hitomi once told him that fifteen meant virtually nothing in her home on the Mystic Moon. A boy of Chid's age would barely considered a man, yet here he ruled an important region, and did so every bit as sensibly as a duke three times his age.

Stranger still to him was how comfortably Prince Chid poured the tea. There was a small smile on his face, a rather pleasant one.

"Have I shirked my responsibility in introducing you to my other houseguests? You did not seem interested, so I thought you might prefer to make your own introductions, and I find you here instead."

"The rain's pretty from here."

"I love these windows," Chid agreed. "Please forgive my presumption, your majesty, but for your own sake, I hope you do not spend the whole of your trip here."

Van gave a bit of a grunt and sipped his tea. Chid thought it was a little bit cute. Van was exactly as he remembered him. For him, ten years was more than a lifetime, but for Van, it seemed less than a day.

"As a friend of Fanelia, and I hope, someday, a friend of yours, I must express concern that you have not yet taken a wife. There are many Asturian noblewomen who…"

"No."

"I've heard it said that you will love no woman other than the one who came here from the Mystic Moon. Miss Hitomi, am I correct?"

Van leveled the younger man with a simple, intense look. His deep brown eyes warned Chid not to probe further.

Chid sighed, veiling his exasperation. "Please, the women will think ill of you if you do not at least dance. I am not asking you to take a wife tonight, or fall in love." Chid laughed quietly to himself, a private joke: "Though the two are rarely related."

"I don't," Van muttered.

"Think marriage and love are related?"

"Dance."

"Oh." Chid raised a pale brow. "Not even a simple waltz? There's no expectation you be as trained as a noble, after all, everyone knows you've spent your life pursuing much more important things." Which was a nice way to say that Fanelia's warrior king was reputed to be completely uncivilized. That was actually something Chid liked about him; even now the older man slouched like a schoolboy being scolded.

"Not even a simple waltz," Van groused.

"That simply won't do. Here, I'll show you how." Chid rose. "Watch my feet. It's like this… 1-2-3, 1-2-3. Now you try." Chid did a simple box step, slow enough to be demonstrative.

Van was just about to say something to curdle the mood. After all, he disliked being lectured. When he looked up at the young duke, however, there was something so refreshing and kind about his expression that he found himself standing.

It really wasn't that difficult. Dancing was a lot like kata. Chid smiled, and Van had to catch himself before he smiled back.

"Okay, now that you've got the basics, I'm going to teach you to lead." He took Van by the shoulders. Van froze. Chid pulled him to stand in front of him. "Mirror my movements. Now, again, 1-2-3, 1-2-3 – ouch!" Chid winced at Van's attempt to follow his movements. "No, no, when I move back, you move forward, see?"

"Is your foot okay?" Van worried.

"Don't worry about it," Chid laughed, though Van thought his expression was a bit pained. After all, Van favored boots. "You see, a lady is going to expect you to lead. You need to – oh, you know what, just let me show you."

The young man touched him again, just as suddenly and unapologetically as before. Chid tucked one hand under his arm. The other grasped his hand firmly. Was this what the nobility got up to now, touching each other this closely? It all seemed a little bit racy.

"Now, follow me. Step back when I step forward. My steps will lead you around the room." With those words, Chid began the dance. He hummed a cheerful tune that seemed to lift Van's feet a little more. After awhile, he realized he didn't even need to keep count in his head anymore. Even the underarm step wasn't really a challenge, because it was all the same movement with his feet.

"Okay, good job. Now we switch." Chid repositioned his arms, and Van mimicked the movement. Chid began to hum again. Van hesitated, concerned with stepping on his foot again. This caused him to step on Chid's foot even more firmly than the first time.

At least it was the other foot this time.

"Shit, I, are you okay?" Van stammered.

"I'm fine," Chid assured him, but he definitely looked pained. "Now let's try it again."

Clumsily, though with increasing confidence, Van led the waltz around the room. It was the most content he'd felt in years, dancing like this while Chid hummed lightly. He was disappointed when they came to a stop.

Someone entered the library. Chid did not let go of him, but he stopped humming, and Van stopped the dance. Van glanced over his shoulder at the interruption, a servant searching for Chid.

What a strange collection of moments and warmth as Chid chatted with the servant. He did not let go until Van let go. Van slunk back over to the window while Chid continued his conversation.

"I hope you don't mind, but it appears there's some issue with the main course that needs fielding. I think you shall be sufficient for the ball, however."

"Wonderful."

Chid just shook his head and walked toward the door.

"Prince Chid," Van called. The young blond stopped in the door. "Thank you."

Chid smiled, as he Van hoped he would. "I would be a bad host to let the women be disappointed."

"Ah yes, you are very considerate of… the women."

Something about Chid's smile took on new character. It was a very enticing sort of slyness. "I hope you'll join me for a drink after the party is done. We still have much to discuss."

"Of course." Van responded before his thoughts had time to catch up with his mouth.

"Good. And ah, your majesty?"

"Yeah?"

"Please do change into something suitable. As charming as those clothes are, the ladies would be very disappointed if you did not wear the outfit I picked out for you."

"Right," said Van. He wasn't quite sure, but he thought that Chid might be hinting at something more than these oft referred-to ladies. Then again, people weren't his strong suit.

"Until tonight, your highness."

"Until tonight, prince."

**Author's Note:**

> The pairing of Chid and Van was suggested as a joke to me a long time ago by an old friend. Keeping up with the joke, he requested the pairing in a drabble meme, and this was the result.


End file.
